This Christmas
by Drea Jackman
Summary: Logan invites Max to experience a truly old-fashioned Christmas when he asks her to spend Christmas with him at his family cabin. What will the season of good will have in store? (Much Festive M/L ‘shippery fluff) (Complete)
1. Invitations

TITLE: This Christmas  
  
WRITTEN BY: Drea Jackman   
  
EMAIL: DreaJackman@Literati.co.uk   
  
RATING: G   
  
SUMMARY: Logan invites Max to experience a truly old-fashioned Christmas when he asks her  
to spend Christmas with him at his family cabin. What will the season of good will have in store?   
(Much festive M/L 'shippery fluff)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters involved. They belong to Cameron/Eglee  
Producions :(   
  
ARCHIVE: If I've said yes before I'll say it again, otherwise email me 'n' lemme know.   
  
FEEDBACK: Don't make me beg, please? ...D'OH!   
  
A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Just to enjoy the festive season (and the fact that it's Xmas Eve  
tomorrow!) I just wanted to write one of THE fluffiest xmas fic for Dark Angel. Of course, the  
shipper in me couldn't let it slip by as anything less than M/L so I hope you like it. I'm still writing  
frantically, but thought I'd stick up chapter 1 for you just now. Other chapters being written AS  
YOU READ this and they'll be uploaded as soon as they're done. Again, MERRY CHRISTMAS  
EVERYBODY!!!   
  
___________________________________________________________   
  
  
Max stared out over the hillside surrounding them. The evergreens whipped past the car leaving  
splashes of green on an otherwise white canvas. The snow lay in droves alongside the road's  
edge as the car carried on it's way at a steady pace. When Logan had originally asked Max to  
spend Christmas with him at his family cabin she'd fully intended to refuse his offer, but as with  
many things, she found that she couldn't deny him anything. As she stared out over the passing  
hillside all tucked up warm and snug in a thick blanket of snow the car stereo continued to fill the  
air with some old pre-pulse Christmas songs.  
  
~*~  
The snow is falling, the city is white  
Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight  
And we're all alone  
There's no one home  
You're finally in my arms again  
~*~  
  
* * *  
  
"Thanks," Max said as Logan finished filling her wine glass.  
  
"There's something I want to ask you," Logan said as he began to pour the wine into his own  
glass.  
  
Logan finished topping up his own glass and set the bottle of wine, the second opened that  
night, aside on the ledge between them.  
  
"I knew it! You've just been softening me up with all this," she said smiling a little as she  
gestured to the wine glass in her hand.  
  
"You know me too well," Logan replied gulping back another mouthful of wine. It had taken him  
almost two bottles to get this far in asking her, but at that moment he actually contemplated on  
fetching a third.  
  
Max smiled and remained silent. They were sat up on the ledge that ran along the inside of the  
tall windows that framed the two furthermost walls of Logan's apartment. They sat together at  
the point where the two inner ledges met at perpendicular angles, Max cross-legged directly  
across from Logan who was sitting with one leg tucked in under the other which hung off the  
edge down towards the floor.  
  
The setting was romantic, even by Logan's standards. He'd spared no effort. A nice dinner,  
candlelight, two bottles of wine and counting and now here they were sitting intimately in each  
other's presence, nothing at all separating them in the dimly lit corner. Max's left knee, the one  
closest to the large glass pains, rested gently against Logan's right one. Logan may not have  
felt it, but he was keenly aware of it's presence. Logan took another sip of wine before  
summoning the courage to finally ask the question he'd been trying to all night.  
  
"Have you ever experienced a truly old-fashioned Christmas?" he asked, his eyes immediately  
leaving hers to focus on the wine glass both his hands held in his lap.  
  
"Original Cindy, Kendra and I, we have this thing but it's not really your traditional, old-fashioned  
deal," Max answered honestly.  
  
Logan's eyes eventually found hers again, his fear subsiding a little more as she spoke.  
  
"Have you ever wanted to?" his voice tested as if afraid she'd shoot down his coming offer  
prematurely.  
  
"Why wish for things you can't have? It only leads to disappointment," Max replied, her own  
eyes leaving his as she looked first to the half empty wine glass in her hand and then to the  
window on her left side.  
  
The snow blew down from the Heaven's and swirled in random but somehow orderly patterns as  
it passed her on the other side of the glass headed for the darkened street below. Logan took  
another sip from his glass, the wine a welcomed stabilizer for his nerves. He was almost angry  
at himself for asking such a dumb question of her. Of course she hadn't really had a real  
Christmas. With the less than normal childhood she'd had that was pretty much a given, but still  
he had to start the conversation somehow and that was all he could come up with. Reminding  
himself that there was a greater purpose to the question making her feel bad, he carried on.  
  
"Max, I want you to spend Christmas with me," he said with renewed courage. His voice was  
soothing, slipping into the whisper-soft tones he always did when he spoke softly.  
  
Max stared back at him unable to respond in any other manner at that moment. She stayed  
silent as if awaiting the question she was sure had to follow. As if asking the question rather  
than stating it as fact would make the situation any more real. Perhaps she was just eager to  
buy herself some time.  
  
"Would you like to spend Christmas with me up at the cabin?" Logan asked as if reading her  
mind, his voice still luring her in with it's whisper-soft nature.  
  
"I don't know Logan. Cindy, Kendra 'n' me, we kinda have this thing every year," she began, fully  
intending to turn his offer down, even if it meant using the most lame excuses she could come up  
with.  
  
"I just thought we could maybe do the Christmas thing right," he said as Max continued to talk.  
  
"And Normal's usually a nightmare 'round this time of year,"  
  
"Y'know, spend some time together. Get a tree, some holly, fairylights, some mistletoe..."  
  
"Both stopped dead at the mention of the ritualistic bringer of the Christmas kiss. Images of  
kissing Max's beautiful, full lips drifted through Logan's mind distracting him from his otherwise  
innocent trail of thought. Images of the same scenario flew through Max's mind too. Ones where  
she kissed him back and for brief seconds she could actually feel his scruff against her skin. As  
if on cue, the mental image of the shared kiss broke in both their minds as they snapped out of it  
at the same time.  
  
"I can even whip up a mean stuffing and there's a few bottles of the finest pre-pulse wine I've  
been saving to celebrate the occasion," Logan resumed his list, his voice taking on all the  
characteristics of a salesman making his latest pitch.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Max said holding up her hands in surrender. It had occurred to her during his  
last few moments of speech that it didn't really matter what she did or what excuses she could  
come up with. She could never refuse Logan anything, especially when his voice went all quiet  
and gentle like that. She was certain one day it'd get her into trouble, but for now all it had done  
was prove the fact that she wouldn't be able to refuse his offer. "I give in, you win."  
  
Logan's face was tainted by something that could probably only be described as total shock.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah really. Why wouldn't I be interested?" she asked, genuinely interested in knowing why he  
thought she wouldn't want to spend time with him.  
  
"I just thought you'd have plans or you'd rather do something else for the holidays that's all," he  
replied only half lying. He found himself questioning whether a lie of omission was still a lie, then  
decided that considering it bore the title of still being a lie, it was one in the same.  
  
"Nope," Max answered with a smile, raising her half empty glass up gesturing that it was time for  
a refill. "I'm all yours."  
  
"I'll have to remember that," Logan said picking up the near empty bottle of wine to top up both  
their glasses.  
  
Raising up both their glasses they settled their new arrangement in a toast, the soft clinking of  
their glasses echoing around them as they both smiled and drank deeply. The fruity liquid  
consumed warmed them deep inside, or maybe that was the thought of spending the holidays  
together that was already taking effect, but nevertheless the intoxicating sensation sealed their  
gesture.  
  
~*~  
The night is silent and Christmas is here  
I couldn't ask for more than having you near  
Cause I love you girl  
I always will  
And now I know the moment is right  
The moment is right  
~*~  
  
Max was brought back from her reverie suddenly as the car lurched to a stop, pulling over to the  
side of the road. Turning quickly she was greeted by the sight of Logan gripping his left arm, his  
facial expression twisted into a grimace of pain.  
  
"You okay?" Max asked concerned.  
  
"Cramp!" Logan gasped, his right hand urgently trying to stop the seizing muscles in his left  
shoulder. After a few moments it still wasn't helping any. "Oww!"  
  
Max watched him almost smiling at his comical attempts to deal with the aching in his shoulder  
before suddenly feeling guilty when she caught his pained expression once again.  
  
"Here, let me," she said leaning up out of her seat, unclipping the belt and letting it slide back  
giving her room to maneuver.  
  
Taking a firm grip of his right hand she managed to make him release his grip on the offending  
area. Placing a hand on his right shoulder she gestured for him to lean her way.  
  
"You gotta stretch it out. Place your hand up on the window there," she said, nodding towards  
the window of the passenger door.  
  
"Ow! Damn it, it hurts!" Logan gasped again his face twisting at the new shock of pain crippling  
his shoulder and running up his neck.  
  
"Oh my God, you big baby," Max said beginning to sound exasperated herself. "Stretch!"  
  
With the slightest of effort she managed to pull Logan so that he was leaning over her in the  
passenger seat, enough to straighten out his arm and let the muscles of his shoulder release.   
Logan was silent for a few moments as the pain slowly dissipated and left his body, his eyes half  
closed in relief. Max slid a hand round and gently rubbed his left shoulder to work out the last of  
it. Both sat there in complete silence, only the motions Max carried out causing their bodies to  
sway slightly in rhythm.  
  
"Feel better?" she asked eventually realizing the silence was becoming awkward, especially  
since Logan was virtually in her arms at that point.  
  
"Yeah," Logan replied gratefully. "Thanks."  
  
Sitting back up in his seat he held his left hand out in front of him as much as the space in the  
car would allow and stretched his shoulder, rotating it a little. Max sat back in her seat, her legs  
still drawn up under her. She supposed it was the little things like this between them that made  
life as interesting as it was.  
  
"You want me to drive for a while?" she asked.  
  
"Only if you really want to," he began then stopped abruptly as something occurred to him. "Do  
you even know how to drive a car?"  
  
"Hey!" she sounded almost offended. "I may not have a drivers license but what I lack in  
documentation I more than make up for in genetic make-up and advanced training."  
  
"Oh I trust you'll not run us off the road," he said turning to face her, his face breaking into a sly  
smile. "On purpose."  
  
His joke was greeted by a hefty thump to the right shoulder and a pouty expression. Rewards for  
ticking off the lady of his dreams.   
  
"Hey! Watch it," she said sounding vaguely pissed off. "I may decide to leave you here on the  
side of the road instead."  
  
"Oww!" he yelped feining pain and insult. "I'm shocked and offended that you would attack the  
guy in the wheelchair!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she sighed as her hand moved down and opened her passenger door. "Just get  
your chair-bound ass over into this seat before I make it to the drivers side and have no place to  
sit k?"  
  
Shutting the door behind her Max walked around the front of the car and opened the drivers  
door. Logan sat still, turning his head to greet her with a bright smile. Max could only frown and  
raise an eyebrow at what his expression.  
  
"I already warned you. Don't make me sit in your lap and drive the whole way there." she  
warned, only half joking. She really didn't want to have to make the journey like that. For  
starters she knew she'd never last that long without having to pull over and besides, that wasn't  
the point.  
  
"Why not? Not like I'd feel my legs cramping up or anything," he said smiling, obviously enjoying  
her discomfort.  
  
"Budge over rollerboy," she joked nudging his shoulder playfully.  
  
Nodding, the bright smile never left his face. Others may have taken the jokes around the chair  
to be offensive or mean, and if it were any other people involved they probably would be, but for  
Max and Logan it was perfectly acceptable. Max didn't give a damn about the chair and Logan  
had apparently taken that fact on board. What she'd never told him was the fact that it wasn't  
just a case of seeing past the chair to the man in it. It was way more.  
  
Getting in and closing the door behind her she glanced over to catch Logan fastening up his seat  
belt. Following suit she then turned the keys in the ignition and started the car. As she pulled  
away from the siding and they continued on their way upstate towards the cabin, the stereo  
kicked in where it'd left off, the air filled with soft, soothing lyrics, the gentle music following them  
on their journey.  
  
~*~  
Cause I've been waiting to give  
This Gift tonight  
I'm down on my knees  
There's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight I'm gonna give you  
All my heart can give  
~*~ 


	2. Nose So Bright

TITLE: This Christmas  
  
WRITTEN BY: Drea Jackman   
  
EMAIL: DreaJackman@Literati.co.uk   
  
RATING: G   
  
SUMMARY: Logan invites Max to experience a truly old-fashioned Christmas when he asks her  
to spend Christmas with him at his family cabin. What will the season of good will have in store?   
(Much festive M/L 'shippery fluff)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters involved. They belong to Cameron/Eglee  
Producions :(   
  
ARCHIVE: If I've said yes before I'll say it again, otherwise email me 'n' lemme know.   
  
FEEDBACK: Don't make me beg, please? ...D'OH!   
  
A/N: Still a little more of the story to go, and now that I'm thinking it'll be a multi-chapter deal, I  
only hope I can get enough writing crammed in to get it finished by Boxing Day. What you think?   
A chapter every day after this until it's done? Keeps you on the same day as the story's  
happening. Well, more shippery fun so I hope you like :) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
___________________________________________________________   
  
  
The sky was pitch dark when the Aztec finally pulled up alongside the cabin. The snow lay in  
heavy drifts of white all around, the icicles hanging down from the cabin's roof only adding to the  
image of their holiday hideaway. The setting itself was much more festive than Max had ever  
experienced before let alone whatever Logan had in store for them. Christmas eve was the very  
next day and to tell the truth Max was even more excited than she'd ever been about anything.  
  
Turning the keys in the ignition the car fell utterly silent. Nothing inside stirred at all. Turning  
quietly Max stared at Logan in the passenger seat beside her, his head leaning away towards  
the door on his side, eyes closed, a look of innocence to rival that of the most angelic child on  
his face. His breathing fell in deep, even breaths that conveyed just how settled he really was in  
sleep. Max couldn't stop herself, she had to give in to the growing smile that tugged on her lips  
as she watched him.  
  
Eventually it was time to move. The night air had an almost unbearable nip and even Max was  
feeling it's bite a little more than uncomfortable. Leaning over with a mischievous expression on  
her face she laid a hand on Logan's left shoulder, her lips stopping mere centimeters from his  
ear. As she drew breath to speak, his scent flooded her system making everything slow down  
for long moments at a time. It became harder to fight off the growing urge to just reach out and  
feel the soft brush of his scruffy beard against the waiting flesh of her soft lips. Shaking it off she  
finally spoke.  
  
"Logan," she whispered bearly audible, not wanting to startle him awake.  
  
Logan didn't react at all. No shift in position, no groan of discontent, no stirring of any kind.  
  
"Logan," she tried again a little louder. "C'mon Santa, there's work to be done."  
  
"Mmph," Logan stirred slightly this time, eyes still closed as a slow, lazy grin spread over his  
features. "But have you been a good girl deserving of presents this year?"  
  
Max leaned back into the drivers seat on her side again as Logan yawned and pulled himself up  
in his seat a little more before turning to face her.   
  
"An Angel." she offered with a smile to dazzle his newly awakened senses.  
  
"Suppose I'd better go check that list again then huh?"   
  
"And while you're at it, I'll make a start on unpacking the car."  
  
Both nodded their confirmation at the plan and began to put it in action. Max got out of the  
driver's side and pushed Logan's wheelchair over in the back till it rested behind his passenger  
seat making it accessible for him to set up himself. She certainly wasn't going to insult him by  
setting it up for him or helping him with it in any way. He was perfectly capable and appreciated  
her acknowledgment of that fact.  
  
As Logan nodded a brief thanks to her she shut her car door and headed around the back to  
open the trunk. Logan had insisted on taking her small but so efficiently packed case from her in  
the car park at Fogle Towers so she'd missed out on seeing whatever he'd packed. Her eyes  
went wide when she came across several large black bags and an axe.   
  
"Now what the hell did you go and pack in here?" she called around the car.  
  
"Nothing but essentials, I swear," Logan joked finally managing to wheel himself over a flatter  
patch of ice towards her at the rear of the car. Skidding to a semi-dignified stop he grinned at  
Max sheepishly.  
  
"Lemme guess, I'm on firewood duty right?"  
  
"Not at all, in fact you've got the most important job of all."  
  
"That being?" Max questioned unable to hide the doubt in her voice.  
  
"Bringing home the Christmas tree."  
  
"Isn't that something someone with experience in this whole 'season of good will' thing should  
take care of?" she asked a little more wary of messing up the objective.  
  
"Well unless you'd like to try and sled me over into the woods, I think it's our only option." he  
added with a rather pleased smirk.  
  
The nip in the air was beginning to make both of them more uncomfortable and as Logan  
shivered slightly and blew some hot air into his clasped hands Max pulled all the gear out of the  
car's trunk. Logan held his arms wide and gestured openly to be loaded up, to which a wary  
Max eventually shrugged in agreement. Taking the majority of bags in his lap, Logan's hands  
were pretty much full keeping them all in place, so Max left the axe and her own case in the drift  
by the cabin's steps as she turned back to the back of the car. Closing the trunk she pocketed  
the keys and took a firm grip of the back of his chair, right where the handles would usually be.  
  
"Mush," Logan joked under his breath as he felt the chair lurch forward in the snow.  
  
Arriving at the steps, the next obstacle hit. The cabin's stairs weren't negotiable, but Logan  
could've always wheeled around back and gone in the door at the rear where it was level with  
the cabin floor. Unfortunately the weather just didn't make that option available to them. Max  
took all the bags from him and took them up the stairs dropping them by the door in an orderly  
heap. Heading back down the stairs she looked at Logan who only shrugged a little in dismay  
before his eyes widened at her following actions.  
  
"Don't expect me to be making any kinda habit outa this," she sighed as she reached down and  
scooped him up into her arms.  
  
"Habit of wha...?" Logan's question was cut off as all the air left his lungs, the reaction to her  
sudden and very surprising action.   
  
Throwing him ever so gently, but very military-style over one shoulder she grabbed the back of  
the chair with her free hand and took the cabin's steps with an almost practiced ease. Setting  
the chair down again beside the heap of luggage he'd packed, Max gently leaned forward as she  
lowered Logan down into the chair, depositing him in the seat with a soft thump.  
  
"Thanks," Logan said cocking his head very slightly to one side as if registering how easy the  
task had actually been thanks to Max.  
  
Turning away to pick up the bags Max busied herself grabbing each and every one before  
turning back to him at the door. "No big dealio," she sighed making light of what she knew  
could've been an extremely embarrassing situation for him.  
  
Logan was already busy unlocking the cabin door and as soon as he'd done so he wheeled back  
and gestured for Max to enter first. Walking inside Max glanced around the familiar interior as  
she stopped in the centre of the room. Suddenly the darkened cabin was cast into fitting,  
atmospheric light as Logan flipped the switch, the door closing behind him.  
  
"You can set those down anyplace. Can unpack them later," he said rolling over to the fireplace.   
  
It wasn't much, but it did possess a certain rustic charm that he found missing from the everyday  
life he had back in Seattle. It was nice to get away from everything for a while. Max had even  
managed to make him leave his computer behind. Albeit he'd tried to sneak his laptop into the  
car, but she'd found the trespassing object and removed it claiming that 'this old-fashioned  
Christmas isn't gonna be half as old-fashioned if you insist on bringing along half your office.'   
Reluctantly he'd admitted she was right and been gifted with another of her pleasing smiles.  
  
"What is all this stuff anyway?" Max asked, her curiosity almost cat-like as she snooped around  
the pile she set down behind the small sofa.  
  
"Just a few odds and ends for decorating the cabin a little, y'know spruce it up a little for the  
holidays," he answered over his shoulder as he worked on lighting the fire.  
  
Once the fire was lit and the pair were semi-settled into their holiday home, Logan checked his  
watch. A little after six. He was already feeling a little hungry and knew it'd be time to set about  
cooking up something for dinner, but there was something else to be taken care of first.  
  
"Max!"  
  
"Yeah?" she called back from the bedroom Logan had pointed her in the direction of. The cabin  
itself had two bedrooms, one with two steps leading up to it's door, the other without. Logan had  
opted to take the one without for the sake of practicality while Max had, had absolutely no  
problems in accepting the room across the way.  
  
"Think it's about time to take care of the first festive act don't you?" he called back.  
  
When Max entered the main room she found Logan over by the back door. Opening it he  
gestured for her to join him. Doing so she stood beside him, absently laying a hand on the back  
of his chair as she took in the view Logan had opened unto her.   
  
"It's beautiful," she gasped.  
  
"Used to be one of my favourite things about Christmas," Logan sighed remembering all the  
times he'd been there in his youth.  
  
Before them stretched a piece of open land, a clearing surrounded by thick evergreens. It was  
at least a few feet thick in snow and the moonlight was casting the most beautiful patterns  
through the branches of the tall evergreens onto the surface like a giant canvas. The snow  
gathered on the tree branches caught the reflected light and sent it scattering across the surface  
to mingle with the shadows.  
  
"Time to go get ourselves that Christmas tree huh?" she asked knowingly.  
  
"Time YOU got our tree yeah," he corrected.  
  
Max sighed impatiently as she looked down at the man by her side. "You said it yourself, one of  
your favourite things about Christmas."  
  
"That was before Max, I can't really go traipsing through the woods with you to find the perfect  
tree now can I?" he retaliated a little defensively.  
  
"Well see about that," Max said sounding mildly pissed off as she stalked back inside towards  
her room.   
  
Returning a few moments later she proudly displayed an old sled, a solidly built, old-fashioned  
toboggan that'd easily serve the purpose she had in mind. Seeing her almost triumphant look  
Logan shook his head, but couldn't hide the slight smile tugging on his lips.  
  
"Max I,"  
  
"Can and WILL enjoy the kind of Christmas you used to," Max cut him off, finishing his sentence  
with certainty.  
  
There was a thick silence between them as they stared each other out. Logan feeling partially  
embarrassed even considering the prospect of being dragged along on a sled behind Max for  
the sake of getting the damn Christmas tree and Max feeling slightly pissed off cause the very  
first task of their festive getaway was splitting them up. As far as she was concerned they'd  
come to share the holiday together, and that meant in every aspect regardless of some stupid  
chair.  
  
"You're right," he sighed as his defenses buckled against her determined stare. Deep down he  
had to admit she was right anyway. They had come to share the experience together, he just  
hadn't banked on anything half as wierd as using a sled.  
  
"Glad you finally see it my way."  
  
Grabbing their coats and gloves they wrapped up and prepared to go face the elements of the  
bitter winter that was upon them. Within ten minutes the pair were ready and on the other side  
of the door, Logan's wheelchair sitting in a lonely position, unoccupied in the kitchen. Max had  
tethered the rope into a strong loop big enough for her to step into. Logan sat quite comfortably  
if he had to admit it only to himself, on the sled behind, axe stowed safely beneath along the  
rudder on the left side. Stepping into the loop Max gathered up the slack around her waist and  
glanced back over her shoulder, giving Logan one last chance to pull out.  
  
"Ready?" she asked, anticipation and excitement evident in her voice.  
  
Logan threw the long end of his scarf around his neck and over the opposite shoulder and  
gripped the side of the sled. Nodding to her in confirmation he felt the sled beneath him lurch  
into forward motion as Max began to pull with ease, taking each step as if it were a normal stroll  
in the woods. Reaching the end of the crystalline clearing at the back of the cabin Max noticed  
the small path just big enough to fit the sled through as it wound away into the darkness of the  
woods. Slowing briefly she glanced back to Logan again.  
  
"Where to exactly?"  
  
"Just keep heading out, you'll know it when you see it," Logan replied.  
  
"Right you are Santa," Max said playfully as she took up the slack again and the sled picked up  
speed.  
  
"Onward Rudolph," Logan whispered under his breath, a happy grin spreading across his face.  
  
"I heard that y'know."  
  
Logan only grinned more. 


	3. Fire & Ice

TITLE: This Christmas  
  
WRITTEN BY: Drea Jackman   
  
EMAIL: DreaJackman@Literati.co.uk   
  
RATING: G   
  
SUMMARY: Logan invites Max to experience a truly old-fashioned Christmas when he asks her  
to spend Christmas with him at his family cabin. What will the season of good will have in store?   
(Much festive M/L 'shippery fluff)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters involved. They belong to Cameron/Eglee  
Producions :(   
  
ARCHIVE: If I've said yes before I'll say it again, otherwise email me 'n' lemme know.   
  
FEEDBACK: Don't make me beg, please? ...D'OH!   
  
A/N: Well peeps, that's a few other things off the shipper-fun list of things to have happen in this  
fic. There's a few more choice things to come so I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Can't  
tell I'm revelling in the Xmas spirit at all can you? I'm WAY excited this year...and I still don't  
really know why. The bug's bitten and bitten hard, I finished this last night and also an Alec-fic  
just for the sake of getting away from M/L once in a while. Hopefully I'll get posting soon.   
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
___________________________________________________________   
  
  
"What?" Logan asked warily as he looked up at Max.   
  
She'd stopped suddenly on their way back towards the cabin just at the opening to the clearing  
that acted like the cabin's backyard. A slow grin spread across her features as she released the  
tree she'd been pulling along with one hand while drawing the sled with the other. Logan could  
only wonder what plan she was formulating at that very second, although he could guess right  
away that it probably involved him.  
  
Max didn't say a word in reply, only smiled openly and walked around behind him. The sled  
itself was perched atop the slope heading down towards the cabin clearing, the snow lying thick  
in it's wake. Logan jumped suddenly as he felt her gentle but firm grip on his shoulders and  
craned his neck around to see what she was doing. Again Max only smiled the same playful  
smile that always drove Logan wild.  
  
"Didn't think you were gonna get to have all the fun did you?" she asked somewhat slyly.  
  
Before Logan could respond he felt all the air leave his lungs as he followed by inhaling sharply  
at the sudden burst of speed the sled was pushed into. Max took a few long, even strides and  
set the sled in full motion, tearing down the slope before leaping onto the back gripping Logan's  
shoulders for balance. Her knees settled neatly on either side of Logan as she virtually hugged  
him from behind, maintaining their balance at top speed incredibly well.  
  
"Max!" Logan's cry echoed back to her on the wind as they sent snow flying either side.  
  
She didn't have time to respond verbally. Her face took on Logan's expression of sheer horror  
as she too noticed the huge snow drift they were headed straight for. The rear of the cabin lay  
facing in such a direction that the wind was able to carry snowfall around and lay it upside it,  
creating an almighty drift. With no time to redirect, even for Max's enhanced reflexes, the sled  
carried on it's merry way, gliding along until everything went white.  
  
A collective impact could be heard in the soft 'Oomph!' that halted their movement.  
  
Silence.  
  
After a few long moments the snow began to shift slightly as Max began to pull herself out of the  
drift. Finally clawing her way out she landed with a soft thump on her belly as she caught her  
breath, features still betraying the same smile. Reaching in behind her she caught hold of  
something and yanked on it, pulling it toward her. Slowly, the dark patch that had been almost  
completely covered by the white powder came into view as Max pulled Logan by the collar up  
alongside her.  
  
Logan only stared blankly up at the starry heavens above, his expression equally as vacant.   
Silence loomed around them before Max finally exploded into a fit of giggles. Before long Logan  
had joined her, eventually holding his sides to try and contain the ache. Together they couldn't  
remember when they'd felt so at ease and generally happy in anothers company.  
  
"Well that was..." Logan said between chuckles of his own.  
  
"Totally! The most..." Max chimed in as she rolled onto her back and stopped sharply, suddenly  
feeling the lump beneath her shoulders.  
  
She'd rolled over in Logan's general direction, but really she hadn't expected his arm to be  
outstretched in hers. Without trying she'd rolled right into his arms, but it wasn't a place she  
found herself eager to escape. There was a brief moment of silence as they both drew in much  
needed oxygen.  
  
"...fun," they both finished together.  
  
More silence, not an uncomfortable one that begged to be filled with meaningless chatter for the  
sake of it, but one of companionable ease and enjoyment. Max eventually, and reluctantly, was  
the first to move. Sitting up she looked around them briefly and then looked down at Logan. He  
looked in all honesty, like a big kid. Hair as disheveled in disarray as ever, the odd snowflake  
caught in the scruff of his beard he looked up at her with an awe even he couldn't hide.  
  
Looking up at Max was like looking up, really seeing his angel for the first time. Her hair was  
tainted here and there by trespassing flakes of delicate snow and hung loosely around her face.   
Her dark hair was bearly distinguishable from the overhead sky, the sparkling, starry diamonds  
above framing her beautiful form for him alone. Lips were full and curved into the most delicious  
of smiles, the likes of which Logan was sure he'd never seen of her before.  
  
"Wow," Logan breathed bearly an audible whisper beneath his breath.  
  
"Yeah, wow," Max echoed as she leaned over him as he lay flat out in the snow.  
  
After a few more moments of gazing blissfully, the rising tension began to take hold and the pair  
shifted against it with only the intention of easing it for the other in mind. Logan himself knew  
what he'd wanted to tell Max, probably since the first day he'd met her, he'd known what he  
longed for between them.   
  
But, as with all things, he was cautious, never wanting to scare her away or push her before she  
was ready. Unknown to him, Max had similar issues with herself. She was finding it more and  
more difficult herself to find reasons to make the 'we're not like that' excuse work as she felt his  
warm breath on her lips. She wasn't even sure she wanted to make it work anymore. The mild  
breeze sent chills through them both as snow began to fall gently around them in light waves,  
breaking the moment.  
  
"Suppose we'd better go inside," Logan breathed beginning to pull himself upright in the snowy  
bed he'd managed to settle in.  
  
"I'll get the tree," Max suggested as she stood quickly and walked off back up the slope towards  
tree following their sled tracks all the way.  
  
Logan was in the slow process of pulling the sled back out of the drift when he felt a sudden  
hard impact on his upper back, the snow rushing down his neck where his scarf had come  
undone. Shivering he turned quickly to face the direction of his sudden attack. The tree was  
half way down the slope, but Max was nowhere to be found.  
  
Puzzled, Logan scanned the area suspiciously as he leaned on the sled by his side. "Max?"  
  
No reply. No movement whatsoever, only the gentle sound of the breeze blowing through the  
branches all around as the snow continued to fall calmly about him.  
  
"Ma...OOOPH!" Logan's second cry was cut off by an abrupt impact to the upper chest, knocking  
the wind out of him.   
  
Quickly dusting himself off he realised that it was a fully fledged ambush and he'd better do  
something to defend himself. Flipping the sled up onto it's side Logan leaned over and used all  
his upper body strength to dig it into the side of the snow drift. Now effectively covered on at  
least three sides Logan took cover behind the solid body of the sled and peeked out to scan the  
area once more.  
  
"This means war, you know that right?" he called out blindly to the clearing. While making his  
war declaration Logan had already begun to gather huge handfuls of snow, shaping and  
moulding them into his weapons of assault.  
  
"Defend yourself then soldier!" came the military-esque reply, giving Logan a fix on her general  
location.  
  
"Whatever you say," he whispered to himself as he launched his first wave of attack at the fallen  
Christmas tree to be.  
  
The snowballs all landed within the same region of the tree, breaking off it's thick branches and  
exploding into a white haze of glittering dust. Max crouched behind the tree and shuddered as  
the softest of the snow dusted her from above in thick clouds, sticking to every inch of her  
exposed skin.  
  
"Gotta do better than that Cale!"  
  
Another round exploded off the back of the sled on which Logan leaned behind. Ducking  
suddenly he was coated in the same fine powdery mist that chilled to the bone. Shaking his  
head to work off the worst of the attack he launched his second wave, again covering her in  
snow.  
  
Max couldn't repress a giggle at the fun she was having. As a child she'd never known what it  
was like to experience Christmas, let alone the pleasures of just playing. The care free air it  
brought warmed her to her very core even as the snow around tried to cool it. Finally having had  
enough of the hidden attacks she leapt out from behind the tree and gathered up her ammunition  
for her next attack quickly.  
  
"How 'bout this?" he asked as another two snowballs shot over her head, the last finally  
connecting with her right knee.  
  
Ducking suddenly she retaliated with practiced ease. "Not bad, but I got moves you haven't  
even seen yet."  
  
Logan attacked again, this time all three shots connecting one after the other with their target.  
  
"Ow, hey!" she grumbled, falling ungracefully into the snow. Grappling quickly she hurried to  
replenish her diminished supply of ammo. "You're gonna pay for that!"  
  
"I owed you, remember?" came the distant reply.  
  
As another volley of projectiles impacted the sled Logan laughed and pulled himself up into a  
crouched position behind it, preparing his final assault. While Max was busy thinking about  
reloading he finally saw his chance. Pushing the sled over forwards it fell flat in front of him.   
Throwing himself on his side Logan quickly took up the remaining three snowballs he had and  
launched them one by one at the now vulnerable Max. As they all hit home, the last of which  
exploding off her arm raised to shield her face, it coated her face in thick snow, the flakes  
hanging heavy in her hair.  
  
"I surrender!" she quipped, raising her hands and beginning to stand up. "Consider me a willing  
P.O.W."  
  
Logan chuckled to himself again and shifted himself over to sit on the sled again, his motionless  
legs lay outstretched before him. "Willing? Would that be because you've heard how well fed  
my prisoners usually are?"  
  
Max looked back over her shoulder with a slight smile as she pulled their Christmas tree the rest  
of the way down the slope and set it by the door of the cabin. Turning back she went to Logan  
looked down as if in askance. Breathing an airy sigh he nodded and no sooner had he done so  
than he found himself in her arms again, the standard fireman's life to carry him inside over the  
uneven snow disregarding the sled.   
  
Once inside Max set him down gently in his chair and spent no time in coddling. Instead she left  
the cabin again to go shake the snow out of the tree before bringing it inside and setting it in the  
stand Logan had prepared before they'd left. Shivering very slightly she shrugged out of her  
jacket and walked towards the coat rack by the front door. Passing Logan on the way she  
grabbed his from him and hung them up to dry.  
  
When she returned Max found Logan over by the fireplace, a now roaring fire awaiting them in  
the hearth. Stretching she stood at the opposing end of the hearth and watched the flames in  
their hypnotising dance. Logan was already picking the melting bits of snow out of his hair and  
with one final move, ruffled it up into damp spikes again.  
  
"I can't remember when I've had so much fun," he said sounding almost reflective.  
  
"Neither can I," Max's tone spoke volumes of her underlying honesty. How could a child of  
Manticore have ever experienced such things.  
  
The atmosphere around them was once again filled with the delightful silence of companionship,  
with the same underlying tension of wanting more threatening to break through. Max finally knelt  
down before the fire and began to warm her hands over the hearth. Logan's chair was right  
behind her, so he couldn't deny the request that was forming in his mind.  
  
"Here," he breathed, a silent whisper-soft breath breaking over her neck from behind.  
  
It was followed by the tentative touch of fingertips on either side of her neck, reaching around to  
scoop up her hair and drawn it back behind her shoulders, hanging loosely down her back. At  
any other time Max would probably have felt the tension almost immediately and pulled away  
from such intimate contact, but tonight felt different. As Logan continued to gently pick the  
snowflakes from her drying hair he smoothed it back softly, the velvet strands sliding between  
his fingers and setting alight a fire within him.  
  
They sat like that for a while, just enjoying the relaxed atmosphere, the intimate contact and the  
pleasurable company. Only when Logan's stomach finally made it's discontent known audibly  
did he slide his hands from her soft hair and rub his stomach lightly. Max turned to look up at  
him, laying one arm over his unfeeling legs as she rested her chin on her forearm.   
  
"Guess it's time to whip up that dinner huh?" he said sheepishly with a grin.  
  
* * *  
  
Dinner was amazing. Logan had managed to successfully outdo himself completely and Max  
had joked about how on earth he was going to manage to top it with the Christmas dinner itself.   
Logan had only smiled one of his reassuringly knowing smiles and told her to be patient and all  
would be revealed in time.  
  
By the time desert was done they'd ended up in front of the fire, Max curled up in the corner  
nearest the fire on one sofa, Logan similarly on the other opposite. The wine bottle on the small  
coffee table between them was about three quarters empty and both sipped from their glasses  
completely enjoying their evening.   
  
Discussion over dinner had managed to cover how traditional Christmas' worked in most  
countries, a topic which Max found strangely interesting given her age and experience. Logan's  
childhood memories of the season had also been covered, something Max also found pleasing  
because she was keenly aware that no other person was likely to hear the same tales from him.   
She'd went over some of the things the kids would do at Manticore when they weren't supervised  
around that time of year, not that they'd really had any idea what the holiday was supposed to be  
able. Most of their information had come from Ben and now she knew the doubt in what he'd  
been so eager to believe in himself as a child.  
  
Yawning Logan glanced up at the clock above the fireplace and set his wine glass down on the  
table beside the bottle.  
  
"Tired?" Max asked, already knowing the answer from Logan's bleary-eyed appearance.  
  
"Not at all," he said, most unconvincing with his exhausted tone.  
  
"Me neither,"  
  
Max's reply was as soft as his as she too stretched out her tired arms. Usually she'd think  
nothing of the kind of exercise the day had brought, but she had to chalk it up to the complete,  
new experience of the trip taking a little more out of her. In all honesty she'd never been as  
excited about something she'd always considered to be a poor excuse for a commercial holiday.   
Logan really was managing to show her the season in a whole new light.  
  
Standing up she took the empty wine glasses and bottle back to the kitchen and set them on the  
counter top. When she returned to the living room area Logan had already transferred over to  
his chair and was negotiating his way around the back of the sofa, coordination not his strong  
suit when visibly tired. Trapsing off towards the other side of the cabin Max was aware of  
Logan's presence behind her all the way towards the spot where their room doors lay opposite.  
  
Stopping in the doorway she leaned against the frame and watched him back into his room  
slightly before stopping to smile up at her.  
  
"Thanks,"   
  
"For what?" Max asked somewhat confused.  
  
"For a lovely evening. I really don't think I've had as much fun,"  
  
"I should be thanking you for that. I may even understand this season yet,"   
  
"Hmm," he nodded, thinking for a moment before looking back to her. "You're welcome."  
  
"You too," Max replied, a soft smile playing on her lips.  
  
"G'night Max," Logan breathed as he tightened his grip on the rims by his sides, gently sliding  
back in his doorway into the room behind.  
  
"Night Logan."  
  
With that both room doors closed slowly and quietly on the silent space between them as they  
settled into bed and prepared for what Christmas Eve had in store. 


	4. Tis The Season

TITLE: This Christmas  
  
WRITTEN BY: Drea Jackman   
  
EMAIL: DreaJackman@Literati.co.uk   
  
RATING: G   
  
SUMMARY: Logan invites Max to experience a truly old-fashioned Christmas when he asks her  
to spend Christmas with him at his family cabin. What will the season of good will have in store?   
(Much festive M/L 'shippery fluff)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters involved. They belong to Cameron/Eglee  
Producions :(   
  
ARCHIVE: If I've said yes before I'll say it again, otherwise email me 'n' lemme know.   
  
FEEDBACK: Don't make me beg, please? ...D'OH!   
  
A/N: Well I've had a great Christmas. Hope you have too! Thought I'd take the time out to  
hurry up and post the latest chapter up. I'm rewriting chapter 5, that might be the finale but I'm  
not entirely sure yet. For some wierd reason that goes way beyond my understanding I can't  
seem to stop writing. In the past few days I've written off another 2 shipper fics, this xmas one  
and I'm halfway through an Alec-fic that I swear is gonna get even more angsty! Lol. Hope you  
enjoy this one too. (Lyrics between ~*~) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
___________________________________________________________   
  
  
Christmas Eve. A day of total anticipation even to kids in the US still surrounded by their broken  
world.   
  
Max awoke early and shivered as she got out of bed. Grabbing the blanket that lay tossed over  
the foot of her bed she wrapped it around herself she went to look out of the window. The  
clearing out back that had been tainted by the marks and trails of their play the night before was  
awash with white, all traces of their having ever been there erased with the new fallen snow.   
  
It was then that Max heard the faint sound of sleigh bells. Listening harder her brow furrowed as  
she caught the fainter music that accompanied them. Opening her room door unto a melodic  
voice Max looked directly in the direction of Logan's room, finding the door open, bed neatly  
made and chair no where in sight.   
  
'Looks like someone bet you to it,' she thought.  
  
~*~  
Christmas time  
Time to share our love  
Come and join  
The tidings to the world  
Christmas time  
The best time of the year  
Yes it's Christmas Time  
~*~  
  
Walking out into the main room still wrapped up in the blanket she found the fire already  
crackling away gently as the pine scent of the tree in the opposite corner found it's way to her.   
The bags they'd carried in the night before were all lying in a heap by it's side and Max was still  
intrigued as to their purpose on the trip.  
  
"Morning sleeping beauty," a warm voice greeted from behind her.  
  
Smiling and hugging the blanket a little tighter Max turned round to find Logan wheeling out from  
the kitchen.  
  
"Y'know maybe if I'd slept almost all the way up here in the car I'd have been up earlier than me  
too," she jested lightly.  
  
"Yeah well, hope you're ready for breakfast cause it's all taken care of."  
  
"You betcha. What are we having?"  
  
"Oh that's a surprise, can't be caught divulging such sensitive information," Logan shook his  
head grimly from side to side putting on his best 'secretive' face.  
  
Following Logan into the kitchen the music got a little louder as she leaned against the counter  
waiting for him to serve up his top secret breakfast.  
  
~*~  
You and me, together  
A sleigh ride in the park  
A loving kiss straight from my heart  
~*~  
  
"New type of Christmas Carol?" Max asked, gesturing to the radio in the corner by the window.  
  
"Uhh, best I could find on short notice," Logan shrugged looking a little embarrassed.  
  
~*~  
Snowflakes falling angelly  
A smell of chestnuts in the year  
And Christmas lights   
They gleam across the sky  
~*~  
  
The lyrics took Max back to the night before. Okay so the deal with the chestnuts wasn't exactly  
apparent but everything else was a nice thought. As Logan put the finishing touches to his well  
prepared breakfast he found himself thinking of the night before too. Maybe old pop songs  
weren't as tacky as he'd once thought them to be, afterall the message was appropriate enough  
at that moment.  
  
~*~  
Do you remember  
Everything felt so right  
When I held you close to me  
~*~  
  
Max smiled a little, not enough for Logan to detect, but she felt it all the same.  
  
~*~  
Do you remember   
Those long Christmas nights  
When we saw the world in harmony  
~*~  
  
Definitely appropriate. The same thoughts were flowing and growing inside their minds.   
  
~*~  
Christmas time  
Time to share our love  
Come and join  
The tidings to the world...  
~*~  
  
As the lyrics began to fade completely Logan turned and smiled, gesturing to the table all set up  
for their breakfast. Smiling, Max nodded and went to take her seat while Logan wheeled himself  
into the space opposite and braked his chair in place. Companionable silence rained over all as  
the two began their first meal of the day together.  
  
* * *  
  
"C'mon the chair's braked, I can't possibly be moving!"  
  
"Oh that makes it okay then."  
  
"Max!" Logan exclaimed leaning forward as far as he could in his wheelchair.  
  
"I'm tellin' you if you were the one up here with your ass swayin' about all over you'd accept the  
fact that you're a lousy support act!" Max returned before quickly grabbing the overhead beam  
to support herself again.  
  
"Maybe if you weren't so busy blaming me that feline DNA of yours could kick in," Logan tossed  
back gripping the frame tighter.  
  
"Really? How about I just go let myself fall right down there into your lap. That satisfy?" she  
retorted before she'd really considered her options.  
  
"Just fine with me," Logan snorted and let go completely.  
  
"That's not..." Max was cut off as the ladder lurched away from her and she found herself  
hanging from the overhead beam. Swinging her legs out gracefully she let go, her momentum  
carrying her over the fallen ladder and onto the vacant spot by Logan's side.  
  
"You missed," he said plainly, the voice of reason stating the obvious as he crossed his arms  
and looked up at her feining one of his sulking faces.  
  
Max didn't reply, only straightened out her top and walked off toward the half decorated  
Christmas tree. Grabbing some of the bobbles she began to hang them from the odd branch,  
adding the finishing touches to the overall look. She only turned when Logan wheeled up  
alongside and stopped by her side.   
  
Offering her a lazy smile he raised his eyebrows and held out a Christmas rose from the coffee  
table's central arrangement for her. Max mocked sulking and took the rose from him, turning  
away to fix it into place near the top of the tree, another momento of their festive trip together.   
Spinning back towards Logan she held up a few pieces of tinsel that had been left over spare  
from the tree.  
  
Logan eyed them warily. "Should I be worried?"  
  
"For the chair? C'mon," she said gesturing for him to turn and take in the whole inside of the  
cabin. "We've decorated everything, there's nothing else left."  
  
Logan sat back and watched as she quickly threaded the tinsel through the gaps in the wheels  
either side of him and then gazed down at her as she knelt before him. Max looked the tree up  
and down and decided it looked perfect, even if the item of perfection was the most beautiful star  
shining atop it's highest bow, an item that she had risked injury for in climbing the ladder Logan  
had originally considered even.   
  
"One more thing," Logan said quietly.  
  
Turning back Max met his stare with slight confusion as she went over the checklist in her mind.   
  
'Tree? Check. Ceiling decorations? Check. Ornaments & festive knickknacks? Double check.   
What else is there?'  
  
Afraid to smile for fear of adding to the awkwardness of the moment Logan simply held out a  
small spray of Mistletoe tied off in a beautiful red velvet bow. Offering it to Max he gestured to  
the beam running across the cabin's ceiling. Taking it gingerly Max looked around trying to  
dismiss the underlying tension of the situation by treating it as any other decoration they'd dealt  
with that day. Stopping beneath the spot where the beam went over the tree she looked to  
Logan and pointed overhead.  
  
"How 'bout here?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Looks good," Logan answered not taking his eyes off her to look at where she was pointing too.   
  
Max didn't notice. Nodding a little nervously she passed by Logan and grabbed the rickety  
ladder again and propped it up under their chosen spot. Logan approached silently, braking his  
chair beneath her as she climbed the ladder, his hands supporting the frame and keeping it  
steadier now than he'd managed to before. Of course, last time hadn't been his fault either as  
far as he was concerned.  
  
When Max was done she looked back down at Logan as she took a few steps down off the  
ladder and moved it aside. Turning towards the tree she admired it's festive beauty, the  
darkness of the late evening sky allowing the glow of the candles to be fully recognised than  
they had been when they'd started in late afternoon.   
  
"It's beautiful," she uttered softly.  
  
"Yeah," Logan sighed. "It is."  
  
Unable to avoid the awkwardness of the moment Max eventually turned to Logan, realising that  
there she was in a truly remarkable setting with an even more remarkable guy. What exactly  
was it she was afraid of anyway? After a few seconds of soul searching turned up no sign of a  
resulting answer, Max gave in.  
  
Glancing up at the mistletoe she shrugged a little and looked back down at Logan, who was still  
watching her with interest.   
  
"What are you thinking?" he asked, whisper-soft tones brushing against her senses and making  
up her mind.  
  
Rolling her eyes slightly she offered him a slight smile as she moved with a hesitant grace,  
lowering herself down to kneel before him. Leaning closer her hands slid up, fingertips dancing  
over where his hands rested on the wheel rims by his sides, further up over his forearms, where  
they stopped briefly on his shoulders. Logan's breath had grown husky as he felt her electric  
touch sending sparks through his body, blowing softly over her lips only a mere two inches  
away.  
  
"Tis the season," she whispered slyly, before beginning to lower her lips towards his with every  
word that followed. "Blah blah, woof woof..."  
  
Logan felt Max's lips cross his tentatively, but with a much more confident grace than he'd known  
in the past. This kiss wasn't like the other they'd shared here before, just outside the cabin's  
warmth. This didn't mean goodbye. The kiss was soft and gentle, giving each precious seconds  
to explore what they really wanted of the other and how they really felt. Slowly, as gradually as it  
had begun, the kiss ended.  
  
Lowering herself back to sit on her haunches Max's eyes never left Logan's as she retreated  
from his glow. Logan's gaze was held captive by Max's brown depths. They seemed to glow  
with something he'd never been sure of before, not that he'd never dreamt of finding it there.   
Perhaps his gift wouldn't be entirely unexpected afterall. Sitting up in the chair a little more  
Logan nodded off towards the table, delicately decorated for their meal.  
  
"Suppose I'd better go dish up dinner," he said, his voice gaining some semblance of control as  
he attempted to alleviate the awkwardness of the moment.  
  
"You read my mind," Max replied standing up and following him towards the kitchen area slowly.  
  
"It's a gift."  
  
"You mean you don't just cook? I'm impressed," she teased as she trailed in behind him.  
  
"A man of many talents," his smile was as playful as hers.  
  
Both over the momentary lapse in control and emotion and the rush of feeling, they went to  
share their second dinner together in as many nights. An occasion that was already becoming a  
highlight in both their minds. 


	5. This Gift

TITLE: This Christmas  
  
WRITTEN BY: Drea Jackman   
  
EMAIL: DreaJackman@Literati.co.uk   
  
RATING: G   
  
SUMMARY: Logan invites Max to experience a truly old-fashioned Christmas when he asks her  
to spend Christmas with him at his family cabin. What will the season of good will have in store?   
(Much festive M/L 'shippery fluff)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters involved. They belong to Cameron/Eglee  
Producions :(   
  
ARCHIVE: If I've said yes before I'll say it again, otherwise email me 'n' lemme know.   
  
FEEDBACK: Don't make me beg, please? ...D'OH!   
  
A/N: Well I gotta start out with a huge apology. My other fic was left over the holidays so I was  
continuing some new stuff till I got back home to post this. I start back Uni tomorrow and now all  
I have to do is gradually finish State of Mind and I'll be on a roll, lol. Hope this was worth the  
wait. I know it's a while past Christmas now, but hopefully this'll still ring true. MERRY  
CHRISTMAS!!!  
___________________________________________________________   
  
  
That evening dinner went by much the same as it had the night before. Granted there was still  
the odd silence and this time they weren't of a more comfortable or companionable nature. Each  
pause in the amiable conversation allowed them time to reflect on the thoughts and feelings their  
festive kiss had sparked. Logan wasn't sure about how Max felt about it, but he was increasingly  
worried that it had forced open flood gates he wouldn't be able to close.  
  
Pushing those thoughts aside, Max finished helping Logan clear the table and went to sit by the  
fire. As Logan wheeled up opposite he saw that Max was already preparing the small table with  
the chessboard he'd brought for them. It sat at a lower level, Max sitting comfortably,  
cross-legged on the floor in front of Logan as he propped the brakes on his chair and leaned  
forward on his knees to play. Wine glasses caught the shimmering and flickering of the firelight  
as they played game after game, whiling away the wee hours until later that night.  
  
"Can't I open just one present early?" Max chided at him giving Logan her best begging face.  
  
"Not until I win at least one game," he replied setting up again.  
  
"Okay, play."  
  
"I don't want you to let me win Max."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Play fair," he said in a mocking scold.  
  
"If you insist," she sighed and sipped a little more from her wine glass, emptying the cool liquid  
into her mouth where it caressed her throat with a warming glow on it's way down.  
  
***  
  
"Pay up," Max ordered triumphantly.  
  
Logan looked at her trying to fein annoyance or something close to a bad mood for having lost  
yet again to her transgenic tactical advances on the board. Eventually the warm glow of her  
smile thawed out the act and he couldn't help but echo her smile as he nodded slowly.  
  
"Okay, but you have to promise you won't get all closed off by the experience," he warned.  
  
"Logan, we've spent days up here already. Believe it or not you have managed your duties as  
Santa pretty well," she replied, her nimble fingers already stripping the chess pieces from the  
board and packing them away systematically into the box.   
  
Logan pushed the small table back out of their way and wheeled a little closer to the tree by the  
opposite side of the fireplace. The fire in the hearth roared and licked at the opening to the  
small chimney. Santa huh? Maybe instilling a true appreciation for just how worthwhile the  
season could be had been done afterall. Now all he had to do was pray that she'd accept his  
gift.  
  
When Max moved to join him by the tree she noticed him deep in thought. Logan didn't have  
time to be startled as he felt her small but powerful hands slide over his shoulders. Tensing  
under her gentle but firm touch he craned his head around to see what she was doing.  
  
"You're all tensed up," she said plainly.  
  
"Guess it's all that stress from trying to beat you at chess," he sighed knowing it was a complete  
lie, but hopefully one he'd eventually be forgiven for making.  
  
"Hmm," Max's hum trailed off into thoughts of her own as she stared past Logan towards the fire  
in front of them.   
  
Logan drew in a sharp breath and held it for a few seconds more than he should as he felt Max's  
hands slide up to the back of his neck, her fingertips just glancing his hairline. The action in  
itself was enough to send waves of relaxation and excitement through him all in one. As her  
hands began to gently rub and massage the taught muscles beneath the thin material of his  
shirt, his head leaned forward slightly as his eyes focused in a haze on the flickering flames  
before him.   
  
The heat snaked out and washed over him, rinsing all the tensions of the day away in a single  
breath as his eyes began to feel heavy against the glowing light. Max noted the deepening of  
his breathing and realised that she too had began to relax in the pleasing contact the massage  
had brought. Suddenly eager to feel more, her hands unconsciously slid up over his shoulders  
toward the nape of his neck where her fingertips danced and played their melodious music. The  
slow rhythm beat out all the tension and satisfied the craving she'd had to feel his warm skin  
beneath her touch.  
  
Max wasn't sure exactly when she'd completely surrendered. It felt like her body was five steps  
ahead of her mind in whatever it was she was doing. She felt the soft texture of Logan's hair  
between her fingers, his flesh against hers as her hands brushed neck again and again. The  
solid mass of his back was surprisingly firm against the front of her thighs as her eyes drifted  
open to find that she was standing almost flush against the back of the chair, one hand in his  
hair while the other continued to rub at his tired shoulders. Only when the groan finally escaped  
his lips did her eyes fly wide open and she finally managed to take a step back.  
  
"Mmm," his whisper was gentle and soft.  
  
Max was silent, unsure of how to explain or even if she really wanted to try. It had been so long  
since she'd just given in around him. She was afraid that if she did, things like the slip that had  
just happened would happen over and over, leading them down a path she wasn't entirely sure  
she was ready to take. Pulling herself together a little more she squeezed his shoulders  
reassuringly through his shirt.  
  
"Better?" she tested, still wishing the awkwardness would just disappear.  
  
"Mmm, much." he breathed, his body still humming from the amazing sensations passing through  
him in waves.  
  
"Good," she said sounding more like herself as she went to sit by him at the fire.  
  
Stretching her hands out toward the flames she felt their slick heat warm her, as if she really  
needed to be warmed like that when she'd had such a near miss with Logan. The warmth turned  
to an all out burn as she felt gentle fingers brush her hair away from the nape of her neck. His  
touch was almost timid, unsure of how she'd react. Max found herself questioning why he felt he  
had to be so careful around her as he began to rub gently at her neck, massaging out the kinks  
she'd managed to put there all by herself in attempting to comfort Logan.  
  
Closing her eyes, feeling nothing but Logan's blissful touch, the fire's gentle warmth spread  
through her. Again came the question in earnest. Why was Logan so hesitant in touching her?   
Did she really give him the feeling he had to be so careful around her? Was that really what she  
wanted from him? His hesitance and distance? As the low moan slipped over the full curve of  
her lips his touch set her on fire. The answer came through plain and simple. She wanted more.   
More than the friendship she never thought she'd be able to have in her life, more than a  
hesitant touch afraid to get to close to her.   
  
Logan was the most remarkable man she'd ever met. He was one of the last real honest men  
left in their broken world. Not only had he accepted her for who and what she was, he'd taken it  
in his stride and shown that he'd be there no matter what. The chair bugged him, or at least it  
had to the extent of making him so unhappy he'd even thought of killing himself. It still hurt her  
to feel that he hadn't been able to come to her to talk about it, that he'd had to go through that  
kind if isolation and loss alone. Was that what her emotional distance promoted in their  
relationship?  
  
"Better?" Logan's hesitant mumble was uttered as a simple breath blown gently over her left ear.  
  
Uncontrollably Max's body lurched slowly towards it's source, seeking the comfort his voice  
always brought. Before she knew it she could feel the soft stubble of his beard tickling and  
scraping at her cheek. It wasn't unpleasant, it wasn't erotic, it was just...the most blissful thing  
she'd ever felt. The setting, the company, the comforting touch all in the spirit of something she  
felt was bigger than them both. This Christmas thing wasn't such a bad thing afterall.  
  
"Much," she breathed slowly, inhaling his scent as she drew breath again opening her eyes to  
turn and face him.  
  
Her cheeks were flushed and if she looked close enough she was sure she could see the same  
faint blush tainting Logan's cheeks too. He smiled a little nervously and dropped his hands into  
his lap and glanced up at the clock over the hearth behind Max. Sitting cross-legged before him  
on the rug spread out by the crackling hearth Max looked at the tree, enjoying the scent of  
evergreen and pine.  
  
"It's late," he said solemnly.  
  
"How late?"   
  
"Few minutes to midnight," Logan finished looking at the tree with her.  
  
"So seeing as we're awake anyway, think it'd be okay if we just opened our presents now?" she  
tested, again the childlike mischief slipping into her voice as she teased him.  
  
"Let me pour us another glass of wine and we won't have to," he said picking up the wine  
glasses and handing them to her.  
  
Pouring both of them another glass of wine he laid the bottle aside and took the glass she  
offered him. Max glanced up over her shoulder just as the clock ticked down to midnight.   
Turning back to Logan she shifted and sat on her knees before him in the chair, smiling at him in  
anticipation as they both awaited the seconds to pass them by. Logan's eyes never left hers as  
the bright smile began to tug at his lips, spreading on his face as Max felt herself smile in answer  
to him. The clock struck midnight and Logan tipped his glass forward towards hers.  
  
"Merry Christmas," he said, whisper-soft tones singing in her ears.  
  
"Merry Christmas," she echoed, her voice deliberately soft and happier than she was sure she'd  
ever been.  
  
Clinking glasses they sipped in a toast that was to welcome their Christmas celebration fully and  
bring them closer together than they'd ever been. Both of them could feel it and suddenly Logan  
wasn't half as nervous about his gift. There was something different in her eyes now, it hadn't  
been there a few minutes before, but it was enough to allow him a change of heart. Eyes Only  
wasn't so wary anymore and it was the bravest he'd ever felt.  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" he said, excitement plain in his voice as he sat his glass down on  
the edge of the table behind them.  
  
Max shot him a smile and crawled over the last three feet standing between her and their gifts  
under the tree. The feline in her had been dying to know what was in hers. The fact that Logan  
had gotten her a gift was an incredible feeling in itself, but as with many things, she wasn't  
always sure what to expect with him. But, there was one familiar parcel beneath the green bows  
and she picked it up and brought it back with the others to the fire. Sitting before Logan on the  
rug she handed the familiar gift to him.  
  
"Merry Christmas, " she repeated, the words still pleasing as they passed her lips and met her  
own ears.  
  
Logan smiled taking the parcel from her and he mocked childlike curiosity as he gently shook it  
from side to side feining an attempt at guessing what it was.  
  
"Hmm...not socks," he said as the solid bump resounded from the fairly large box.  
  
"Guess you'll just hafta open it and see won't you."   
  
Max's eyes watched his actions with wonder, taking in the experience this sharing of gifts was  
really like between people that cared about each other. Suddenly she wasn't worried about the  
sentimentality attached to her gift. Now it seemed strangely appropriate for the occasion,  
especially considering what she was thinking of letting happen.  
  
Sighing in mock annoyance Logan fumbled with the wrapping on the box before finally tearing it  
and opening the box inside. As he lifted the lid the look of amazement that crossed his face was  
priceless and Max was sure she'd never forget it as long as she lived. His eyes traced every  
part of it before lifting it out of the box.   
  
"Max," he gasped in reverence, unable to take his eyes off it.  
  
The glowing firelight caught the silver frame and reflected in a thousand different directions at  
once, the flurry of sparkling lights shimmering across his features as he examined the picture  
within. A copy of a picture he hadn't even remembered being taken at that moment, his mind  
was awash of the image itself. Logan sat in his chair, Max in his lap, an arm cast casually  
around his neck as his own encircled her waist. Her head was tilted toward him, resting mere  
millimeters above his, both smiling, eyes sparkling with utter contentment and possibly a little too  
much wine.  
  
"Original Cindy's party, thought it'd maybe look nice at your place," she said only now feeling a  
little self conscious at the sentiment of her gift. It felt like she'd just stuck her heart on her sleeve  
for him and the entire world to see.  
  
"Max, it's beautiful," he finished, finally managing to tear his attention from the picture held in his  
hands. Glancing between her and the gift he shook his head as if unable to find words to  
describe how he really felt.   
  
"It's...Max I love it. Thankyou." he said sincerely.  
  
Max beamed not realising she'd invested so much feeling in whether he'd appreciate it or not.   
Strangely she felt acceptance at his pleasure, her eyes remaining on his as she enjoyed basking  
in his enjoyment.  
  
"Your turn," he said leaning forward to pick up the present by his feet. Handing it to her he sat  
back, gulping a little in his attempts to calm the butterflies he had. This was it, now or never.  
  
Max tried to unconvincingly hide her excitement and got to work unwrapping it. With soldier-like  
efficiency she finally discarded the decorative wrappings and became faced with a small, red  
velvet box. Glancing up at Logan a little suddenly she didn't so much panic as hold her breath in  
shock. Granted she'd been rethinking her feelings toward him, but jewellery like this was a little  
more of a commitment. Still, it may not be as scary as she'd thought, probably nonsense she'd  
made up in her instant of excitement.  
  
Opening the box slowly she was almost afraid to look, the ramifications a ring might have had on  
their pending relationship almost unthinkable. What she found wasn't so much scary as  
beautiful and something she knew meant a great deal to him. His mother's locket, gold shining  
and glimmering against the deep velvet background that surrounded it.  
  
"Logan I can't accept this," she gasped, looking him in the eye suddenly. "It was your mother's.   
She wanted you to have it, I can't possibly..."  
  
"It's yours," Logan cut her off abruptly dismissing her uncertainty.   
  
"But," she protested.  
  
"It's something that means alot to me and I want you to have it."  
  
Lifting it gingerly out of the small box she noticed something else catching her eye as it caught  
the firelight behind her. Setting the locket aside she slipped her fingers in and managed to get a  
grip of the small metal object within. Drawing her hand back into view she opened it to find a  
small silver key, one that wasn't entirely unlike...  
  
"What's this?" she asked intrigued.  
  
"Probably the scariest thing I've ever done in my whole life," Logan replied, his face a mask of  
uncertainty and fear. He had to wonder just what had happened to all that confidence and  
bravery moments ago.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" she asked finally making her eyes meet his, locking with them as  
everything else in the world around them fell away.  
  
"What do you think it is?" His voice was soft and wary.  
  
"I think," she began but was stopped by the sudden look that flew across Logan's features  
momentarily as she registered his pained expression of rejection.  
  
"Logan, what are you afraid of?" she asked frankly.  
  
"Right now? Alot of things."  
  
"Like what?" her questions pressed him, tired of dancing around what was going on in his head.  
  
"Like trying to get too close, scaring you away just when everything's going so good. That kinda  
scared," he answered honestly and looking defeated for doing so. His eyes fell, unable to meet  
hers, the confidence he'd had minutes ago betraying him and leaving him to make his stance  
alone.  
  
"You think you're gonna scare me off? Logan I got news for you, you are NOT the most scary  
thing I've ever had to deal with," she lied at least on one level. Emotionally she'd never had to  
deal with anything like Logan before, he was uncharted territory, new and unknown. That  
scared her true, but not as much as losing him.  
  
Logan didn't reply, only lifted his head to lock eyes with her again, the reassurance he found  
there unbelievable. Max held her hand up for his, palm facing him. Logan obliged, his palm  
meeting hers, fingers tentatively slipping between hers as she entwined their fingers.  
  
"What are you doing?" Logan asked in a distant whisper, his attention completely focused on  
her actions and the fact that he hadn't been shot down already.  
  
"Ask me," she said simply.  
  
Logan looked at her warily before asking again. "Ask you what?"  
  
"Whatever this was meant to ask for you," she said gesturing to the key in her free hand.  
  
Logan drew in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before exhaling again slowly, letting  
the oxygen wash over him and replenish fields of strength he didn't know he had.  
  
"Max, I want you to move in with me," he stated rather than asked.   
  
Max's grip tightened on his as if trying to be more reassuring in the face of what was almost  
becoming a nervous breakdown.   
  
"I mean, the guest room's all yours if this is all too fast. I don't wanna push..." he continued to  
babble on missing her gesture completely as he made his last ditch attempt at confessing to her.  
  
"Logan," she said suddenly, snapping his attention back from the runaway train it had been on.   
After a brief pause she smiled sincerely and leaned towards him.   
  
"Thankyou," she breathed against his lips right before she closed the distance on a very  
shocked Logan.  
  
Max's lips crossed his for the second time in that twelve hour period and this time he wasted no  
time in reacting. Tugging on her hand he felt her stand and lean into him, her body weight  
dropping gently into his lap as she kissed him over and over. Her tongue gently explored and  
soothed as did his, her free hand slipping up to drape around his neck and hold him closer as  
her other was still locked in a firm grip with his.   
  
Finally, a few moments later she drew back to look him in the eye. Logan's face was a little  
flushed, a look that mirrored hers as she panted very slightly against him. Eyes searched the  
other's, hoping they'd conveyed all they had to, only too willing to state it again if needbe.  
  
"I didn't wanna push you away, not ever," she said with the utmost sincerity.  
  
"You didn't. Everything's just been so amazing...I didn't want to spoil it by pushing you too far,"  
he replied, feeling a little silly now.  
  
"You're the most amazing person I've ever met, Logan. I hope you know that."  
  
"You're not so bad yourself," he said offering her a more relaxed smile and shifting in the chair to  
hold her a little closer.  
  
"I mean it. There's no one else I'd rather be with," Her elbow nudge him gently, almost playfully,  
hoping he'd follow.  
  
"When you say 'be with' you mean?" he tested, enjoying teasing her for a confession he was  
sure would follow.  
  
"I love you, happy?" she blurted as if she'd just given up their little game.  
  
"Well, not if you're gonna put it like that," Logan's voice teased as he feined moodiness.  
  
Max's only response was faking an exasperated sigh and leaning in abruptly to kiss him  
passionately. Moments later, when she was satisfied she'd completely taken his breath away  
she leaned back breaking the kiss, to rest her forehead on his, her eyes still partially closed.  
  
"I love you," she repeated, this time the confession wasn't tainted by anything but pure honesty.  
  
Logan smiled, his eyes still closed as he leaned his forehead to hers. Taking a deep breath he  
raised his head, eyes searching for hers in the haze that had surrounded his senses. Leaning  
forward to kiss the tip of her nose he whispered to her softly.  
  
"You too."  
  
Giggling a little Max curled up to get comfy in his lap as they both looked on to the roaring fire  
and the tree glistening and twinkling before them. It really had been a season to remember, and  
one neither of them was likely to forget in a hurry. Max had never had a Christmas like it, and it  
meant more to her that Logan had been able to give it to her. His gifts never seemed to stop  
and she was all too aware of how lucky she was. Snuggling up in his arms she rested her head  
against his and closed her eyes to the cabin's warm inner glow.  
  
"Logan?" she asked in a whisper barely audible.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Merry Christmas." she breathed, a tired smile sweeping her features as she felt his arms  
tighten around her.  
  
Logan felt his eyes drift closed on a sigh as he felt Max's body snuggle up against him, his arms  
encompassing her tenderly. Smiling a little to himself he kissed her forehead and returned to  
their warm and contented embrace.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Max." 


End file.
